


Ignatz sees too much

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For Fe3h KinkmemeSort of based off the FE3H Expo stage drama where the students decide to hold an art festival as part of the white heron cup. Ignatz is participating to rep golden deer and he decides to draw scenes from the monastery. He draws a picture of Dimitri sparring with Felix. He captures an expression on Dimitri's face that turns Felix's inside into jelly. Does Dimitri really look at him like that?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 11
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Ignatz sees too much

As the White Heron Cup draws closer, Hilda gathers all students from houses to announce that they will hold an art festival with White Heron Cup, much to Ignatz's worry. He never entered an art festival and it was worrying him. But a talk from Claude, Raphael and rest of golden deers cheering for Ignatz, now he is feels like he can paint entire world for them.

So he starts, first Ignatz has to choose what he going to draw. Eventually after a brainstorm Ignatz chooses to draw scenes from the monastery. A scene for each house. And of course Ignatz asks other houses if thats okay. They say yes, now Ignatz is ready to go.

Ignatz leaves Blue Lions for last because he doesnt know how to potray them. Ignatz picks a corner and starts to watch their training from far. Words cannot tell how much he suprised to see Annette picking the relic like a feather and swinging it around like Hilda.

Now he is got an idea to draw he starts, eventually he stops drawing and looks at the prince of Faerghus. Who looked at Felix as if he were in love. Ignatz did not excepted his at all. The saddest thing is Felix just ignores it. Ignatz seen too much and decided to add this detail to his drawing. Now he is satisfied with his drawing, returns to his dorm.

As looking his drawings Ignatz smiles. He is sure he will not fail his classmates.

* * *

Second day of White Heron cup they hold an art festival. Felix just dont care about it too much but Dimitri decided to they should join it as well. They had a discussion about who they should pick for this festival and they agreed on Mercedes. The painting will be a snowy night at Faerghus.

Just name of snow takes Felix back to his younger days where he and Dimitri would trail behind Glenn’s back, their sword training or their biggest worry was Sylvain getting trouble. But those days behind of them. Right now it was…

No, not anymore.

Felix refuses to think about it any longer and focuses on the art festival. Winner is golden deer of course. There is no one could compare to Ignatz when its comes to painting.

Felix felt a little weird when Ignatz visited their classroom for his painting. It almost like Ignatz watching him and Dimitri. Felix couldnt understand why he felt like that until he saw Ignatz’s painting.

Ignatz indeed was watching them. So much so he made them center of his painting. Looking at it bring a different feeling from Felix himself. Not because of how Ignatz drawn him but it because of how Ignatz drawn Dimitri.

Was Dimitri always looking him like this? Like a lover?

No it cant be, this Dimitri is just a shell of his formerself. Then…

Why he feeling like this? Felix realized his feelings for Dimitri didnt died at all. No matter how much he tries to bury it, his love for Dimitri will be there always. Until the day they die.

And knowing now Dimitri can return his feelings back… No, he will return Dimitri’s feelings back.

* * *

Felix started to act weirdly after the art festival Dimitri notices. Probably because of Ignatz painting… Dimitri himself really suprised how he looked when he was sparring with Felix.

Oh goddess he is so embrassed. Even though others say it’s nothing important, Dimitri feels it’s important. Because in years Felix… Was returning Dimitri’s feelings towards him?

This is was enough to give Dimitri hope to keep going. He is the future king of the Faerghus while Felix is future shield of the Faerghus.


End file.
